Rise of Diamond
by purpledragon6
Summary: Felina's sister comes to stay with her for the summer, but during a trip to the salvage yard she sees something that she probably shouldn't have.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Swat Kat fic in a long time. Just an intro, so yes. It's supposed to be a short.**

* * *

_"If dad thinks he can get rid of my wild side by sending me to her house for the summer. Oh! Does he have another thing coming!" _The stubborn she-kat thought as she stared out the closed window of the plane.

It was one of those moments where she just wanted to close her eyes and forget what was happening. The only problem? Her phone begins to beep non-stop. signaling she had a text. She sighed a picked up her phone and tapped the screen with her thumb. The contact listed was her sister's name.

**Felina: Hey Rachel, how are you?**

**Rachel: Soooo bored! **

**Felina: Lol. Y?**

**Rachel: I've been stuck on this plane for three hours!**

The phone went silent again, and stayed this way for a good ten minutes. Suddenly the screen lit up again. It was an attachment.

_**Received.**_

"Kats eye news?" Rachel mumbled outloud, pushing a the white streak of her hair out of her eyes and clicking on the link.

The video wasn't even about a newscast rather it seemed to be some sorta fight or battle between the Enforcers and a large purple Kat. Then this jet comes out of no where and assits them.

"Coool." Rachel said absent mindly.

When the video ended a message from her sister appeared.

**Felina: Still bored?**

**Rachel: Hell no! Does stuff like that really happen in Megakat city?**

**Felina: All the time.**

**Rachel: Planes landing, see ya in about ten minutes.**

Rachel shut off her phone and glanced out her window again at the city coming into view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel's POV:**

Well, apparently this is city was the opposite of boring. It must've been opposite day when my sister sent me that video because upon arriving the most enjoyable thing I've done was sit in the front seat of her car while we drove to a salvage yard.

"Why did you wait until today to take your car in?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"It just started making this sound today." She mumbled.

"Then why don't you drop me off at your place and Then take your car in?" I asked, pulling my legs up to my chest.

"Same reason why dad sent you here. I don't trust you." Felina said with a slight smirk.

"Funny..." I mumbled, glaring at her.

She only shrugged and looked straight a head at the road. I was so bored at that moment that even closing my eyes and trying to guess what radio station my sister had playing seemed to be fun.

_'alternative, country Nah, she wouldn't listen to country. Rock, heavy metal.." _I thought but the sound of the brakes and the radio suddenly shutting off caught my attention fully.

"We're here." Felina said, taking off her seat belt and unlocking the doors.

"I can tell." I mumbled, copying her and stepping out of the car.

Two tom kats stood outside the garage. The taller one was a mustard yellow color and the shorter one was some sorta brick red color. They both wore the same outfit which I couldn't help but snicker at because it look stupid on both of them.

"What can we do for you Lt. (Idk how to spell it out)?" The brick colored kat asked.

"Same as last time." Felina said smiling.

"Still making that noise?" The yellow kat asked.

"It stopped for about three weeks and just started up now." She explained.

I made a face, having no idea what they were talking about but I kinda figured it had something to do with her breaks.

"OK, we'll look at it for you, if it is the breaks, it should take about three days to fix." Brick said.

Felina's face fell as she put a palm to her forhead. I knew this look.

"Three days?" She asked, sounding surprised, then she looked down at me. "You wouldn't mine waiting here a little longer would you?"

I rolled my eyes. It was the look she got when she was about to make a smart-ass remark.

"No, not at all." I mumbled.

"It'll only be an hour longer Rachel, unless none of the Enforcers could pick us up which is usually the case..." She mumbled that last part, fearing I'd freak out.

"If you want we could give you two a ride home." The yellow tom said.

"Aw thanks Chance." Felina said. "Guess you won't have to wait after all Rachel."

"One more crack like that..." I mumbled.

"Oh yeah, guys this is my little sister Rachel, shes staying with me for the summer." My sister said, putting a hand on my shoulder and pulling me closer to her side. "And Rachel, this is Chance and Jake."

I waved two fingers at them in a salute type manner.

"With introductions out of the way, can we go home now?" I mumbled.

"Lighten up sis." She said patting my head. "Actually, we're not going directly home from here."

"Then where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."

I hated it when she said that, but I didn't have time to question her any further because as soon as the words left her mouth, we were in the tom's car and driving down the road.


End file.
